


A real date

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Hinata wants a real date with Kageyama -- so he takes him on one.But was it what they wanted?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	A real date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> Id like to thank my fandomwife Ashii for helping me brainstorm and come up with an idea for these two dorks! 
> 
> Icicle -- My forever Valentine-- I love you and happy birthday! I always feel so blessed to have such an amazing friend as you!! 
> 
> (This goes without saying, this is from me and Carolyn!) 
> 
> ♪ ★+｡ﾟ(*≧з≦)φ…ＨａＰＰｙ ＢｉｒｔｈＤａｙ !

Sitting outside of the gym, waiting for it to open, Hinata was bouncing the ball back and forth with Kageyama. Somehow they got here before anyone else did, which was the case most times-- and this was how they passed the time. 

Though sometimes they made out in the club room, that was until Daichi threatened to strangle them if he caught them again. 

“So i was talking to Nishinoya the other day,” he said, bouncing the ball off his arms back to Kageyama. 

“And that is where you went wrong,” Kageyama said. 

“Anyway,” he sighed. “He was saying all we ever do is volleyball and never, like, really do couple things.” 

“Yeah, so?” Kageyama asked, then setting him a perfect set -- too bad they didn’t have a net outside in the lawn area-- not that it stopped him from rushing forward, leaping into the air and slamming the ball down. “Nice!” 

“Does that mean we aren’t a real couple?” he said. “He was saying that real couples do other things.”

Kageyama tilted his head. “Like what?” 

“Well, he said he and Asahi watched movies and go to the comic book store together--” 

“--that sounds lame.” 

“Well I know Suga and Daichi go out to eat all the time! Suga was raving about that fancy restaurant they went to last weekend.” 

“Sounds expensive.” 

Hinata went to get the ball where it had rolled off. He had been quite happy lately, and he and Kageyama did technically hang out outside of volleyball-- but he was not sure if hanging out in their bedrooms and fooling around counted as anything. 

“Well… Tsukki was saying--”

“--and don’t listen to him either! Gah! Who cares what the others are doing?” Kageyama said. 

That was when they heard Tanaka walking towards the gym, half asleep twirling the key on his finger. “You two are always so early!” 

Hinata briefly stopped thinking about what his teammates had said -- at least for now. 

It wasn’t until after practice when he cornered Suga. “Are Kageyama and I a real couple?” 

Suga seemed stunned. “What makes you think this? Haven’t you two been dating for like… ever?”

Fiddling with a volleyball, he watched as Kageyama was helping bring down the net. He was thinking about the way Kageyama’s lips felt on his and kissing down his neck. That sure felt like being a couple. And the way they held hands and kissed between classes-- it was just that the others were saying they didn’t do couple things. 

“Well you and Daichi go out to eat, and Nishinoya and Tsukii were saying we weren’t a real couple cause all we do is play volleyball and kiss.” he knew he was whining, but he was really worried about this. 

Suga laughed and ruffled his hair. “Oh Hinata, if you two are happy, then who cares?!” 

That should have soothed him-- but it didn’t. 

It was lunch time and Kageyama had him pressed behind the vending machines, kissing him breathless. 

“Kageyama,” he whined, squirming as he felt those warm lips down his neck. “Take me on a real date!” 

“I took you to that sports store last week and got you new knee pads,” Kageyama mumbled, then started to suck on his neck. 

“Ack! No marks!” he whimpered, though he chuckled as Kageyama sucked on his skin and kissed his lips. “And that wasn’t a real date!” 

Kageyama sighed and pulled back, pushing his hair off his face. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” 

Huffing, Hinata stared up, even turning his head as Kageyama went to kiss him again, his hair being pulled as their lips met once more. “Fine, I’ll take you on a date.” 

Hinata squeaked and pulled Kageyama into a deeper kiss before the bell went off. 

* * *

Kageyama had no idea what the hell Hinata was really wanting. All this shit about a real date and being a couple--

\--he brought Hinata snacks, they shared a water bottle, and held hands! Every day they walked together as far as they could before Hinata had to cycle off up into the mountains, and he waited every morning with hot chocolate for him. 

They hung out all the time together-- and even had a few steamy sleepovers. There was something about that pale face turning red when he got overwhelmed and called his name out. 

Yet now, Hinata wanted a date. 

A date. 

What do you even do on a date? 

He could feel himself getting annoyed at this-- they had been fine the way they were, at least he’d thought. Now Hinata wanted to change things up. 

Before practice, he was able to corner Ennoshita, figuring he was the safest bet to talk to and not get his ass teased all day over it. He had been thinking hard all day and couldn’t come up with anything at all! 

“Try going out to dinner and maybe going to the aquarium or museum,” Ennoshita said. 

That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea. Getting his phone out, he was looking up what was around this area-- then he felt that familiar light weight pressing on his back-- looking over his shoulder. 

“Oh! Could someone be planning our date?” Hinata giggled in his ear. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, and moved so Hinata fell forward. It made him laugh as Hinata was all sprawled out. 

“Gah! You’re the worst!” Hinata said, leaping on him, and before he knew it, he was laughing and wrestling his tiny boyfriend til they were a pretzel of limbs and laughter. 

“Guys! Come on!” Suga whined-- half laughing as they both stopped to catch their breath. 

“You two better be changed for practice or you’re running laps all night!” Daichi yelled. 

They both yelped and ran to change. 

* * *

Hinata was dancing on his toes as he changed. The plan was for them to head out after practice, then he was spending the weekend with Kageyama. 

He had showered at the gym and was waiting outside as Kageyama came out. He froze for a moment seeing Kageyama in dress pants and a button down shirt. It wasn’t his school uniform, and he looked very handsome. 

Smiling, he jumped up, kissing his lips and taking his hand. 

Kageyama had found a nice quiet restaurant-- courtesy of Suga-- and as they approached, Hinata squeezed his hand. It was a Friday night, so the place was pretty packed, and they got stuck waiting about a half hour. Hinata’s bottomless pit of a stomach growled as the minutes ticked by. 

“We can go somewhere else,” Kageyama said, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“This place seems romantic!” Hinata said, smiling at him while hearts dripped from his eyes. 

What he had not anticipated was the long wait to get in. Kageyama had made a reservation and everything, but they still had to wait for a table to open up. He could feel his stomach growling and as they waited in the crowded lobby-- he leaned against Kageyama, even if he was squirming behind him. 

“You ok?” he asked. 

“This shirt is itchy,” Kageyama said. 

Turning around, he smiled as Kageyama looked so dashing. “But you look so sexy!” he chirped. 

“And you look a damn mess,” Kageyama said, kissing his forehead. 

Hinata pouted. He had on slacks and a nice sweater. Ok, maybe the sweater was a bit too big, but at least he wasn’t in gym clothes. 

Another twenty minutes and their names were called. Moving through the crowded restaurant, they had a tiny table and there was even a candle lit in the center of the table. “Ah! So romantic!” he sang as Kageyama held his seat out. 

They got their menus and there wasn’t much to choose from, and nothing that looked all that good. “I don’t know what half this stuff is!” he hissed over to Kageyama. 

“Same,” Kageyama said. “Let’s just each try something different then.” 

Sometimes different is not good. He had some mush, with other colorful mush on the side. Kageyama had something that looked uncooked in a rancid sauce. They both just grimaced and tried to eat as much as they could manage. In the end, they snacked on the hard breadsticks on the table--

\--but he was not letting this get him down! Kageyama was taking him on a real date!

He also somehow managed to almost burn his sweater as he went to grab for another breadstick. Kageyama was quick by dousing it-- and his last breadstick-- with water.

That was ok! They could still salvage this date! 

Even if he was still hungry and had a wet sleeve. 

“Where to now?!” he chirped as they left the horrible restaurant. 

“There is that new penguin exhibit at the park zoo,” Kageyama said, taking his hand. 

“Penguins!” he squealed, jumping up to kiss his boyfriend once more. The zoo wasn’t that far from the restaurant and they decided to walk. It was a bit chilly, but thankfully he could stay glued to Kageyama’s side as he was always so warm. 

He had been to the zoo a lot on school trips-- but they never had penguins!! Dancing on his toes, they made their way through the crowded zoo and over to where the exhibit was. Kageyama got him a small penguin plushie he hugged as they went to see them.

Yet-- there was just one penguin out-- and he wasn’t doing much of anything. 

“I thought there would be more,” he whined. “That penguin is lame!” 

Kageyama got the program out, and was reading. “Should be more.” 

“Well where are they?!” he asked, looking and seeing nothing of the sort, outside of the lame penguin just standing there. 

“Oh! They staff had to take them in to rest a bit,” a woman said as they both stood there-- pouting. “They said they will be back out in the morning.” 

“We can always come back,” Kageyama said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

The date had been a total bust. Both of their stomachs growled and it was still early. Hinata wasn’t seeing what all the hype was in this  _ real dating  _ stuff! And maybe Kageyama was right-- they had gone to the sporting goods story and had a blast going through all the equipment and then stopping by the convenience store for meat buns. He remembered the look on Kageyama’s face when his bun dripped on his shirt, and how he’d giggled when Kageyama was pushing the new knee pads up his legs, tickling him as he did. 

He did enjoy the nights he got to hang out with Kageyama-- doing nothing more than watching bad tv and making out. But he was happy doing that. He had not been all that happy tonight. It just seemed to be one let down after another. 

Looking up as they walked, he saw the disappointed look on Kageyama’s face. This was all his fault as it was. He was the one who had insisted on a real date, and they were both just plain miserable. 

Then it hit him! 

Taking Kageyama’s hand, he started to pull him as he ran down the sidewalk. Kageyama growled, but kept in step with him. Hinata giggled and kept running til he found their favorite convenience store. 

And they were putting out some fresh meat buns!!

“I dunno about you, but that food at that fancy place sucked!” he chirped. 

Kageyama grunted, and ordered them each two meat buns, and got their favorite drinks. Hinata hummed as he ate his bun while they kept walking. Kageyama was so into eating his meat bun, he wasn’t paying any attention to where they were going--

\--until he saw their school was up ahead. 

“Um… Hinata?” Kageyama asked. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the key he’d swiped from Tanaka earlier. Smiling, he rose to his toes, kissing Kageyama’s cheek. “Now let’s go have a real date!” 

They raced to the club room where they changed and Kageyama sighed as he pulled his itchy shirt off. In their gym clothes-- they ran to the gym and set up the net. 

“You better spike the hell out of this!” Kageyama said-- sending him a perfect set. 

Hinata laughed as he soared through the air. 

_ This _ was what a real date was for them!! After a few hundred sets, they were both out of breath and sweaty. Kageyama sat down on the floor, leaning back as he stared up at the ceiling. Moving over where Kageyama was, they were both exhausted, but both happy. 

“Kageyama,” he said, crawling into his lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“What?” Kageayma said as he started to kiss him. 

“Let’s never go on a date again!” he giggled. 

Kageyama growled, pushing him back to the gym floor and kissing his neck-- making him laugh. “Never ever taking you on a damn date again!” 

Hinata giggled more and wrapped his arms around Kageyama. He could accept that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
